The Truger Girls
Two well known cooking celebrities in Kentucky who are idols of Nanny Prescot. Early Life Born in Kentucky with Sally being the older one and Cindy the younger, the girls as they grew up in the South were best of friends. They did everything together including cooking. However they also fought with each other constantly over many things and at one point had dated the same man at the same time without knowing it. As they grew up however, the girls loved cooking and in particular loved to fry everything from Chicken, to bananas, to chocolate and even soup. If it would in breadcrumbs the girls deemed it not to be worthy of knowing how to cook. Soon with their Fry everything cookbook the girls become a cooking sensation and are soon well known around the world for their obsession with frying everything. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas Nanny Prescot being a huge fan of them manages to get their cookbook for Christmas and keeps going on about them and the fact they like to fry everything. Volume 31 The pair finally come to Grasmere Valley in order to live much to Nanny Prescot's delight. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #85 Ready, Steady, Bake #85 Tale of Marissa Scots The two are among those in a competition to see who can bake the best cake to along with other cooking greats like Rae Rae Chin, Marissa Scott, Lance Luciano and Meg Robinson. Adam Roe hosted the competition. Meg ends up wining the competition while Cindy created a nice little cup cake and Sally also known as Trudy (which her middle name) cup cake was made and half eaten which it turned out she had eaten it. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 7 It’s Been A Year They appear to surprise Nanny Prescot much to her delight on the first anniversary of the The Devon show and give her lifetime pass to their restaurant to which she is overjoyed as the town show their appreciation for all the help she has managed in the last year. Season 3 Episode 14 Going On 2 They appear at the 2nd anniversary of the show when Amazon brings a chicken cake in which the Truger Sisters appear to welcome their biggest customer Nanny Prescot with their very chicken cake which she loves. Season 5 Episode 8 3 They are in the bus being driven by Mr Brown for to come to the 3rd year anniversary of the show which ends up arriving very late and crashing into Nanny Prescot's house. Nanny Prescot wasn't impressed with guests that Mr Brown had but regardless she is so convinced that she is loved and that it wasn’t too bad of a celebration, along as everyone cleans up the mess and fixes the house. Season 6 Episode 4 It’s Everyday Yo They are seen as Rob Paul's personal chef when Nanny Prescot and the gang go to his mansion.